


Break

by conceptofzero



Series: Break [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Multi, Other, genderbent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-13
Updated: 2011-10-13
Packaged: 2017-10-24 13:59:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/264237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/conceptofzero/pseuds/conceptofzero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What should be a regular interrogation with the Felt takes a nasty turn when they realize Slick isn't the man they thought he was.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Break

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: My beta described this fic as "ultra noncon" which accurately sums it up. It's also long and there are no breaks in-text, so you may need to make your own.

This just ain't fucking right. Slick's got her arms tied above her head and she's dangling from the ceiling like she's meat on a hook, her legs tied as well and the rope knotted in a heavy iron ring both above and below her. This fucking hurts, and it's a real shitty way to treat a prisoner. 'course, let's be honest here, she's not exactly just a prisoner. If she was just a prisoner, Crowbar wouldn't have all his torture tools sitting out where her eyes can see.

"When the Crew shows up, I'm going to murder every last single one of you fuckers," She snarls at Crowbar and the rest of his fucking cheering squad, crammed tight in the torture room. They've taken her hat and jacket and deck of cards, and even her fucking shoes are gone, like maybe she'd be able to get free and kill them with a shoe. Which she could, if only those fucking idiots had tied her to a chair like usual.

Seems they've wised up from the last time they got their hands on Slick and she got free. She'd managed to show at least four of the time-distorting assholes her stabs before she high-tailed it out of the mansion and back to her city. This time, the best she can do is just twist in the air between the two rings, yanking on the rope.

"They're not coming Slick," Crowbar runs his fingers over his tools, landing on a nasty looking nutcracker. Slick can already imagine him crushing her fingers in that, her carapace cracking like a nut. "They think you're out with a date."

"Shame we couldn't take her along. That girl was a real peach," Matchsticks grins and Sick sneers at him. The Prospitian had been smart enough to clear out before the Felt got overly enthusiastic with her. Slick would have gladly gone with her, only at the time, she'd had a gun against the back of her head, and that fucking future-trail seeing asshole already hog-tying her up. "You stick your dick in that?"

"How about you shut the fuck up before I pull all those teeth out of your mouth and stick my dick in there," Slick snarls back. These assholes can't even tell that Slick's a girl, and she's in no fucking hurry to change that perception.

"Play nice girls," Crowbar doesn't take the nutcracker after a moment's deliberation, deciding against weapons for the moment. He approaches Slick and cracks his knuckles. Looks like he's planning on using her like a punching bag. Slick's not worried. She can stand some pain. She's withstood worse.

Except, the fucker doesn't slice her open. Instead, his hands untuck her shirt and starts on the buttons, moving his way up.

"Hey, get your fucking hands off of me! Hey!" Crowbar keeps unbuttoning her shirt, and Slick does the only thing that pops to mind: she lunges forward and bites him. Her teeth sink deep into his shoulder and when he pulls back, she takes some of his shirt with her, and some flesh. She spits out the cloth and blood, snarling at him. "I told you to keep your fucking hands off of me!"

"Holy fuck he took a chunk out of you!" Trace is shocked, glancing between the bite and Slick, who just bares her bloody teeth with pride. Crowbar touches the wound and grimaces, blood running down his shirt. It probably won't stop Crowbar entirely but it might distract him from her shirt. "Want me to grab Stitch?"

"Please," Crowbar picks something off his tray and walks around behind Slick. She jerks her head to the side to see what's going on but the asshole hides in her blindspot. Just as she's about to break out the snide comments again, Crowbar's hands come over the top of Slick's head and she ends up with a cloth gag crammed in her mouth. Slick screams but Crowbar just tightens the fabric, tying it tight behind Slick's head. "There, now we'll have some peace and quiet."

"Geeze Crowbar, you're bleeding pretty badly," Die frowns, giving Slick a nasty look. Slick barely parses that, too busy having a bit of a freak-out as Crowbar leans back down and starts opening her shirt up again.

"It's just a flesh wound, he'll be fine," Trace give Die a slap on the back and heads out of the room. Slick thrashes about but all she does is rock in place, something that's easily stopped when Matchstick's just grabs onto her jacket and holds it in place. Crowbar shoves her shirt open, pausing to looks at Slick's chest.

"Well well, look at what we have here," Crowbar prods at the bandages wound tightly around Slick's check, clearly aiming to hit some wound deep beneath. "Get the scissors."

Slick snarls at them, trying desperately to fight her way out of the ropes. But they're too tight, and the gag in her mouth just keeps her quiet. Matchsticks chuckles, leaning down. "We're going to rub some salt in those wounds."

Crowbar takes the offered scissors from Die and cuts the bandages open, revealing nothing but uninjured black carapace, and two small breasts. Slick's breath comes and goes quickly, her breathing panicked through the cloth. Maybe they won't notice. It's not even like her tits are all that big. They're more used to Snowman, the fucking bitch, with her freakish curves. Matchsticks leans down, frowning. "What? Broken ribs? Give him a couple of solid punches-"

"Shut up," Crowbar shushes him, staring at Slick's chest, and then flicking his eyes up to Slick. Her hope that he hasn't noticed dies when Crowbar gives her a sly little smirk. "Huh. That explains a lot. No wonder she always calls you a self-made 'man'."

Slick jerks forward, but she gets nowhere with her arms strung up over her head and Matchsticks holding her steady. Crowbar's grin just gets bigger and he steps back. Matchsticks look at Slick's chest, but doesn't seem to notice the glaring difference. "What?"

"Don't touch Slick until I get back," Crowbar brushes past his tray of tools, heading for the door.

"Where are you going?" Die gets no answer and he huffs to himself, looking over at Slick. Of course, Slick's still desperately trying to get free, hoping one of the ropes will wear through and snap. "What's got the bee in his bonnet?"

"Who knows. I know what I'm doing," Matchsticks lets go of Slick and smokes her in the ribs. She rocks back and forth, grunting in pain through the gag. That fucker. At least the rest of them are too stupid to figure out what Crowbar did. "He makes a pretty good punching bag."

"Crowbar said not to touch him," Die crosses his arms over his chest. "Even if he deserves everything he gets."

"Who gives a fuck, it's not like Crowbar's going to notice. He's going to crack Slick open like a nut. And these fuckers don't bruise," Another punch right in the ribs. Matchstick's has a nasty right hook. Slick twists and curses. The Crew better fucking show up before Crowbar can get back.

The door opens and for a second, he thinks maybe it'll be Droog and his machine gun, that maybe the girl told them, maybe one of 'em came looking for Slick and found the empty room instead. But it's just Itchy and the rest of those fucking idiots. The loudmouth opens his yap immediately, "Looks like we've got a party going on here! Dibs on his mouth if we're spit-roasting him."

"Shut the fuck up Itchy- what the fuck?" Fin glances around the room, making a face. "What the fuck is even going on in here? What the fuck am I doing?"

"You're being annoying, that's what," Trace shoves past Fin, grabbing a seat. "Sit down and fucking wait for the main event to start."

Stitch glances up at the hook Slick's hanging from and rolls his eyes, settling the effigy in one of the few available spaces. "Anybody have his spare hat?"

"Yeah, right here," Die hands it to Stitch. His eyes glance over at Slick and there's something in them that's really got Slick on edge. She starts twisting again, twice as hard. "Hey, Stitch? Uh. What do you know about carapace anatomy?"

"I know enough," Stitch sticks the hat on the effigy's head. Slick's eyes glance around. Fuck, fuck, is there anything nearby she can use to get out of this? Where the hell are her cards? Fuck!

"I'm serious, what the fuck are we even doing here?" Fin walks around Slick, casting looks at her that are sincerely creeping her out. What the hell is he seeing? Something ugly. Something that's the sort of ugly that she wants to avoid more than anything else.

"Um. Is it normal for the men to have nipples? Because... I've never seen any of them with those before," Die blurts it out and Slick tenses up. She is going to kill him. She is going to slit his fucking throat and let him bleed out over the carpet for this.

There's a pause in the room as their eyes all slide over to her breasts. Slick stops thrashing about, staring them down as best she can. If those motherfuckers think for a second she's about to get ashamed at this, they're wrong. They're the perverts who opened up her shirt, not the other way around.

"Okay, we'll deal with the fact that you've seen men with their shirts off later," Itchy's eyes are fixed on Slick's chest. They don't even bother lifting to look her in the eye as he starts talking to her. "Because are you seriously telling me we're looking at Spade Slick's joke of a rack?"

"As far as I know, Die's right. Never seen nipples on any of their men, only the women," Stitch leans forward, eyeing Slick up. "Either he's a freak, or-"

"He's a she. Lemme see," Fin steps in close, pulling on the buttons of her pants. Slick starts yelling at him, thrashing about as she tries to get the hell out of out his grip. She's still tied up and he's completely free, and all it takes it him cramming his hand down her pants to win. His fingers shove roughly into her and Slick advances from just yelling to screaming her fucking head off at him. His eyes get big and he grins right at her. "Holy fuck, there's a cunt down here. Thank god, I thought we'd all gone queer for a moment."

"What do you mean queer- oh fuck, really?" Trace gets the same look on his face, pleased and surprised, and something fucking dark in there. "Seems only fair. How many times has Slick fucked us over?"

"Wait, what are we doing?" Sawbuck frowns a little. "Fin-"

"Get your fingers in her!" Itchy eggs Fin on and Slick jerks about, trying to make it impossible for him to get in. He can't get his fingers inside of her, but he still manages to get them on her clit, fumbling with it. She stiffens for a second, thrashing around twice as hard a moment later. Slick tights her legs, like maybe she'll be able to snap his fingers and wrist, but it doesn't work out the way she planned.

"Ooooh she likes it!" Clover snickers and Slick fights against her bonds hard enough to strain her shoulders and ankles. Fin has one hand gripping her hip tightly, keeping her from squirming out of his reach. His hands prod and rub and assault her, clearly not caring that she's fighting him every step of the way.

"If she likes it, I'll give her something she'll really like," Fin grins, pulling his fingers out. He reaches for a knife and Slick keeps fighting with the bonds, refusing to just hang here and take this.

"Hold on, Crowbar told us to wait!" Die gets in Fin's way, knocking his hand away from the tray of tools. "Look, if he comes back in here and we're. If we're-"

"If we're fucking her? Look, we're doing it one way or the other, I can see exactly what everybody's trails are doing," Fin dodges around Die, grabbing a knife. "And don't tell me you're feeling sorry for this fucker. How many times has he tried to kill you?"

"Well..." Die looks at Slick. She can see the look in his eyes go dark too. "... you have a point."

"Of course I fucking do. This is Spades Slick. Whatever we do to the son of a bitch is nothing less than he- she deserves," Fin turns back around, cutting her down from the ceiling. Slick hits the ground with a dull thud, and before she can get anywhere, Fin's on her, shoving her face down onto the floor. The bastard ignores how she's screaming at him as he gets the knots on her arms tied tighter and yanks her pants down over her ass. Sticking his fingers in her wasn't enough for this bastard. He's about to take it one step further. She's not going to take it lying down, her arms shoving down against the floor and her legs kicking out together as hard as they can. Slick manages to nail Fin in the knee and he curses, ending up putting his weight on her to keep her from getting away. "Fuck! You goddamn bitch!"

"That's what you get for being an idiot," Trace just laughs. Slick gets a hard punch in the small of the back for her resistance and she wheezes as the asshole knocks the air out of her lungs. While she's struggling to get it back, Fin gets off of her and finishes yanking her pants down to her knees. Slick can't breathe, but she still manages to get her tied-up hands under her and she tries to shove herself up. But Trace is ready this time, and he gets hold of her arms, twisting them over her head and behind her back. Her carapace grinds and she howls in pain, but he doesn't stop until they're back there, both of her shoulders screaming out in pain from the near dislocation.

"Look at that ass, that's a fine fucking ass. What sort of monster would hide that in boring men's trousers?" Itchy provide running commentary, even as Slick tries desperately to struggle away from Fin. There's still the rope on her legs keeping her anchored to that loop on the floor, and Fin right in arm's reach. He settles between her thighs, yanking her back every time she tries to get forward. Itchy finds this hilarious, laughing again at her misery. "Look at how bad she wants it! Give her the gears!"

"Shut your yap, I'm trying to get it up over here," Fin presses in close behind her, too close for her to kick him. His cock rubs against her cunt lips and shoves inside a second later. Slick screams again, feeling like she's been stabbed with a knife. Part of her shuts down, doing it's best to keep her from feeling any emotion that isn't anger. Fin keeps her pinned against the floor, laughing. "She's fucking tight! Maybe even cherry!"

"There's no way that bitch is cherry. The Crew probably fucks her every other night. That must be why they put up with the mouth on her," Itchy gets in close, putting his head down by hers. "Bet you're a real good little cocksucker huh?"

Slick does her best to sneer at him, her teeth wearing on the gag. He can try stick his dick in her mouth, she'll shred it up in an instant. Though, right now, she'd give nearly anything to be able to shred up the dick that's currently thrusting inside of her. Fin's fucking her rough and hard, not even waiting for her to be wet enough that it doesn't hurt.

"Spades Slick is literally a bitch. Should have fucking known it," Trace laughs, watching carefully as Fin pounds into her. "Hey, when you're done with her I want a shot."

"Wait for me to finish first asshole. This is prime fucking cunt right here, I'm not rushing it," Fin slows his thrusts down, his hands slipping underneath her to grope at her uncovered breasts. "Though the tits could use some work. These things are fucking tiny."

"No wonder she tries to pass for a man. Sawbuck's got bigger tits than this," Itchy still too close, grinning at her like an asshole as Fin keeps her pinned to the ground. His cock shoves into her steadily, and she's too fucking angry to even really take in what's happening. These pieces of shit are raping her and her Crew is nowhere to be seen.

"Hey, watch it," Sawbuck threatens Itchy, but he just shakes it off with a laugh. It's not like the fat fuck can actually do a damn thing, besides talk big. Even he seems to be okay with this, or at least more than okay to watch her get raped.

"Don't get mad at me because you're the one with bitchtits," Itchy runs a finger along the gag in her mouth, and she tries to bite him, but she can't do a fucking thing with it in her mouth. Even chewing at it is barely starting to cut the heavy fabric. Itchy doesn't seem to notice, too busy thinking of other, more horrifying possibilities. "We got to put this mouth to use."

There's a blur and Itchy disappears without a trace. Fin shoves her hips into a new angle, groaning as he gets back up to speed again. "God, what a tight little box. I could get used to fucking this."

"That's one way to take care of Slick. We'll just put her in the guest room and keep her legs spread. How'd you feel about being our whore?" Trace grins and she spits words into the gag, threatening him with unimaginable deaths. "I thinks she needs a little more practice."

"Well I'm about to g-give her some," Fin slams into her with no sense of timing, and Slick's eyes go wide as she realizes he's not going to pull out. She struggles, trying to get his cock out of her, trying anything to get away. But as she starts to squirm off of him, Trace gets his hands on her shoulders and holds her down for Fin, stopping her from getting anywhere. Fin just keeps thrusting wildly into her. "Thanks, don't w-want her missing out on- ah fuck!"

She feels him come inside of her, strange warm liquid spurting into her, and Slick loses her mind. Only Trace's extra weight keeps her down on the ground, forced to take every single last dose of semen that Fin has for her. Only when he's spent does he pull out of her. The others keep her bent over like that, Trace motioning for Matchsticks to step in and take his place. "One down, fourteen to go, bitch."

His hands run over her back and she twists, trying to get away from him. It just encourages him more, his greedy fucking fingers sliding around to her chest, and grasping at her hips, stroking her carapace. Slick snarls, feeling sick from what Fin just did to her, and what Matchsticks is about to.

"Let's get these fucking clothes off of her first, I want to get a good look at the bitch's body," Matchsticks grabs scissors off the torture tool tray and presses the cold steel against Slick's body. She jerks away from it, only to have him move the scissors south, pressing the steel against the outside of her cunt. Slick freezes up. That sick fuck wouldn't-

"Hey, don't do that!" Die snaps at Matchsticks. "That's really creepy."

"Shut the fuck up you sissy," Matchsticks snaps back, but he pulls the scissors away. He cuts her clothes off, taking care not to cut the ropes. Slick doesn't squirm, not wanting to give that fucking psychopath any reason to put those scissors near her cunt again. Her suit and shirt are shredded to rags and tossed to the side, and with that, Matchsticks moves behind Slick. She's naked and cold, and there's nothing she can do about it. There's another sound as knife cuts through rope, and she gets her legs free. She tries to dig them into the floor so she can get up, but she can't go fucking anywhere, not with Trace still holding her down. Matchsticks gets his knees between hers, keeping Slick from shoving her thighs together and from kicking him. He doesn't thrust in nearly as fast as Fin though, taking his time as he slides his cock into her agonizingly slow. "Fuck, you weren't kidding. This is the best free pussy I've ever had."

"Told you. She's real tight. Makes sense seeing what a fucking prickly bitch she is," Fin just slumps against the wall, still panting. He grins at Slick and she screams. If her hands weren't tied, she'd be tearing his face off, ripping the flesh clean down to the bone. Instead, she's trapped here with Matchsticks' cock still buried inside of her, slowly rocking into her.

"We should take that gag off and listen to her squeal," Matchsticks leans down near her head, his hips thrusting into her. "Bet she's a noisy one once you get going."

Slick jerks her head back, smacking it straight into Matchstick's face. He reels back, cussing and she tries to throw herself forward again and off of his cock. Trace doesn't let her get anywhere, putting his weight right on her to keep her there. "Watch out you dumbfuck!"

"Fuck!" Matchstick's must be bleeding because he sounds a bit off. Slick takes some mild satisfaction in this, but it's quickly crushed as he slams her head against the ground, quickly followed by his cock, making her howl out in pain. The sound is thankfully muffled by the gag, but only barely so. "You stupid fucking bitch, I'm going to make you regret that!"

There's a breeze as Itchy zips back in, holding something shining in his hands. "Get that gag off of her!"

"Fucking do it," Matchsticks digs his hands into her hips and as Trace pulls her head up to take the gag off, Matchstick slams his cock into her hard, hard enough to bruise. She tries to keep quiet but she can't quite, a pained noise escaping her mouth the moment the fabric comes off. Matchsticks repeats himself, hurting her again. "That's right, that's fucking right."

"Fuck you," She growls out, or tries to. Her voice is higher than normal, and her face gets even redder as they laugh. "When the Crew shows up, they're going to kill you! I'm going to kill you!"

"Run your mouth all you want, nobody's coming for you," Trace grins and she knows in a heartbeat that she's going to kill him first. Matchsticks slams into her again and she changes her mind. First this bastard, then Trace, then the rest.

"Hold off on that for a fucking second," Itchy kneels down by her head. He's got a ring-gag in his hand, and she slams her mouth shut, not wanting him anywhere near it. "You know what, fuck it, do that again."

"With pleasure," The thrust hurts hard enough to open her mouth up. Before Slick can shut it again, Itchy has part of the ring shoved in her mouth, cramming it just behind the teeth. She tries desperately to bite his fingers and to spit it out, but he's quick and he's determined, and he gets it in, pulling the straps behind her head and tightening them until they can't budge.

All she can taste is metal now, and no matter how she tries to get it out of the way, the metal ring nestles itself inside of her mouth, forcing her teeth open. Itchy sticks a few fingers in, giving it a try. "Yeah, looks like it'll work. Dibs!"

"I'm not putting anything in there until I'm sure it won't get bitten off," Die watches with a leery look on his face as Itchy shoves his pants down. He's already hard, but the fucker makes sure to hold Slick's head so he can see his dick, giving it a few proud strokes. Slick tries to threaten him, but her words slur around the ring, becoming incoherent.

"That's right, I know how bad you want it," Itchy grabs onto her head and pushes his dick through the ring, right into her mouth. She gags at the taste, salty and sweaty and male, and tries so hard to bite down on him. But that ring is in the way and she can't do shit to him, balancing precariously with only her knees to keep her upright. "Look at this, look at how fucking perfect she looks with a dick in each end."

"Slick's nearly tolerable like this. Ah fuck, that's good," Matchsticks changes angles and her eyes but out as the son of a bitch starts hitting the right area with his thrusts. She struggles to change it, but between his and Itchy's grip on her, she can't do much but squirm around while they both fuck her at their preferred speeds. "How's the mouth?"

"Fucking great. I can feel her trying to bite me," Itchy pulls out of her mouth, grinning down at her. "Awww, what's wrong? You want to bite my dick off?"

"'uck ooo," She slurs around the ring, unable to actually get the words out. Itchy just laughs and shoves his cock into her mouth again. He fucks her face steadily, his hips rocking against her face. It hurts, and it's embarrassing, but there's nothing she can do about it. Meanwhile, behind her, she can feel Matchsticks hips fall out of sync.

"Fill her up!" Clover cheers him on and Slick squeezes her eyes shut as the bastard does just that. It's horrifying feeling him come inside of her, but there's nothing she can do about it. He slaps her ass as he finally pulls out. She can't see who's switching places with him but she can hear someone kneeling behind her, and she feels it all too vividly as yet another cock shoves inside of her. At least this one isn't at the right angle and the pain dulls a little of the arousal she was feeling from Matchsticks.

"Look at those tiny fucking titties," Itchy gropes her chest, grinning when she grimaces and tries to pull away. His fingers pinch her nipples hard. "Don't worry about it, I like all sizes, even something small as these. I know, I know, I'm a fucking prince. Feel free to give my cock a thank-you suck."

His dick pokes against one cheek, and though she can't close her jaw, she manages to clench it enough to give him a fuck-you bite. Her teeth can't sink in, but she knows she's nicked him from the way he yanks his cock out. "Fuck! You bitch!"

"ill ite it off ext ime," She snarls out. Itchy smacks her across the face hard enough to make her see red, and while she's sucking in air, he shoves his cock back into her mouth.

"Hey, heads up, make sure your cock's going straight in or she's going to get fucking nasty," Itchy tells the man behind her, and she only realizes who's fucking her when he laughs. It's Trace, and at least he isn't as rough as Matchsticks was. It's still a fucking humiliation though, forced onto her knees and fucked like some sort of slut.

"What the fuck is going on?" The assholes stop fucking her the moment they hear Crowbar's voice. Never has Slick been happy to see that fucker in her entire life, but right now, she's nearly fucking ecstatic. Maybe he'll put an end to this bullshit.

But then there's the all too fucking familiar click of heels, and that smooth as honey voice that curls up her spine. "You weren't supposed to start without me."

"I told them to wait, but they wouldn't," Die tattles on the rest of the felt like the fucking squealer he is. Slick'll see him squeal, soon as she's out of this hell, soon as her Crew shows up to free her.

"Have so fucking manners you assholes," Crowbar unfolds a chair, setting it down nearly in front of Slick's face.

"Sorry Snowman," Fin's lounging against a wall, sounding as unapologetic as possible. "Just couldn't resist that cunt."

"I'll deal with you later. Until then, continue," Snowman sits beside Itchy. He starts up again, faster than before, and though Slick struggles, she can't do a thing to stop that fucker from thrusting into her mouth. The bitch just smirks around her cigarette, "You always did do your best work on your knees."

"I don't even fucking care if you really meant what you said, I'm going to fucking come just thinking about it," Itchy rattles off, fucking Slick's mouth even faster.

"She's got such a clever tongue. Always did. I used to call her into my throne room and put her on her knees," Snowman smiles and Slick froths with silent rage. There's a cock in her mouth, but all she can taste in that moment is the Black Queen's cunt. She keeps on smiling down at Slick, a cat that's had too much cream. "She used to love it. She used to kiss my thighs and beg for me to take her home."

"Fuck, holy fuck, this is the greatest thing I've heard all fucking month, all fucking year," Itchy keeps thrusting, keeps shoving his cock between her lips at a lightening pace. "More, gotta tell us more."

"This isn't for your benefit Itchy, though I suppose that's how you'll take this," Snowman reaches out, touching the side of Slick's cheek. She tries to recoil, but Itchy's got her head held steady as he thrusts away into her mouth, all while Trace does the same behind her. "This wouldn't be the first time she's been like this, though we never needed the restraints before, did we? I used to snap my fingers and she'd spread on command."

Sure, spread on command, ignoring the constant threat of exile, ignoring how the bitch would all but force Slick down and talk to her the whole time, just like she's talking to her now. Her hands ball up into fists and she's too busy glaring at Snowman that she's caught off-guard when Itchy comes right in her mouth. Slick tries to yank her mouth off but she can't get anywhere. He holds her down on his cock, grunting and moaning as he fills it with his disgusting cum. She refuses to swallow, letting it leak out of her mouth, but not taking a drop down.

When he pulls his cock out, she coughs and spits as best she can with that metal ring in her mouth. She half-mumbles a slur at the bitch around it. Snowman just keeps smiling at her, even as Die looks anxiously at Snowman. "Can I?"

"uck oo im oot ers!" Slick spits out through the gag, seething at Die asking fucking permission, like Slick is that bitch's property. She never belonged to that cunt, not even on Derse. Slick's not something to be given away, not a thing that Snowman has some right to.

"Of course. Help yourself," Snowman looks her right in the eye, smirking at Slick like this is funny instead of fucked up. Die steps right in and Slick doesn't even know why he bothered asking permission since the fucker's already got his cock out. She tries to turn her head away but he simply grabs hold of it and forces it onto his dick. He thrusts awkwardly into her mouth, annoyingly out of sync with Trace as he takes her from behind.

Trace slaps her on the ass and she jerks away from it, trying to get off his cock at any cost, even if that means she's forced to take Die in deeper. She doesn't get far though, and Trace just thrusts back into her, giving her ass another even harder smack. "Somebody likes that huh?"

"She's always enjoyed it on the rough side," Snowman uncrosses her legs, her skirt rising up. Slick's got a front row seat to that uncomfortably familiar cunt of hers. "Don't you Slick?"

"We're going to help you live up to that name of yours," Trace hits her hard enough to leave a bruise. She won't be sitting for a long time, not without a lot of pain.

"That name- haha, Spades Slick!" Itchy helpfully points out, laughing about it it's the funniest joke in the world.

"Heh!" Trace's hips speed up as he gets closer to getting off. His cock keeps thrusting into her, his hands groping and slapping her ass. It's going to be red when he's done with this. "What a little freak. She likes this, doesn't she?"

"She likes many things. But she especially likes being treated badly. Slick's always been a little desperate to have people treat her like a whore," Snowman leans forward, the hand with the cigarette slipping down to Slick's chest. She holds the lit end uncomfortably close to one nipple, just a touch away from burning her. Slick holds as still as she can, no easy task when Die's fucking her face and Trace is thrusting irregularly into her from behind. The heat gets closer and she goes as rigid, trying desperately to maintain that perfect stillness while being fucked on both ends. Just as Slick braces herself for the pain, it withdraws, leaving her shaking a little with impotent rage and relief. Snowman brings the cigarette back to her mouth, smiling around it. "She always loved it when I did."

Slick glares up at Snowman with all the hate she can muster. Just then, Trace readjusts and his cock starts hitting her in the same spot Matchsticks did, only faster. She fights to resist it, trying to twist and turn so it changes position, but he keeps a tight grip on her hips, forcing her to stay angled exactly how he likes it. A hard slap to her ass makes it clear that she's not going anywhere. "That's right you fucking bitch. You want it rough? You'll get rough."

Die keeps thrusting into her mouth from the front, both hands tight on her head as he fucks her face. "Fuck her harder. The deeper you're in her, the deeper I get too."

"Right on it," Trace pounds into her and Slick rages, furiously willing her body to stop being so aroused. Except the more she resists, the better it feels, that strange green cock hitting all the right spots. Her clit's throbbing, and all it would take it one good push of the finger her send her into spasms. He only barely brushes up against it though, and the build is fucking torture. But even that comes to an end as he shoves in as deep as he can go, barely pulling out as he thrusts inside of her.

Slick comes with a blinding bile-filed rage, her body going stiff and jerky. She fights to kill every single sound her body makes, hoping Trace and Die don't notice. They don't seem to, fucking her at the same pace and speed as before, not noticing that she's barely got her eyes open and that she's choking back moans instead of screams. For a moment, she thinks that maybe she's done it, maybe she's gotten away.

And then the bitch speaks up and ruins everything. "Oh Slick that was such a small orgasm. We'll have to do better next time."

"Did she come? Did she really come? Oh fuck, I should have known. Her fucking- ah, her fucking-" It's too much for Trace. He thrusts a few more times, his cock slamming into her and stilling. It's disgusting how much she's getting used to those assholes coming inside of her. Trace won't be the last, she's well aware of that with so many others crowded around her. He digs his fingers into her hips, moaning as he finishes pumping semen inside of her. "Fuck, oh fuck. She's just milking me now."

"Of course she is, the little slut loves this," Itchy laughs as Slick snarls around Die, still trying to pull away from Trace's cock. Her body is shaky from coming and her knees wobble, threatening to give out. She stays up, not because she wants to, but because falling right now would only make these bastards feel smugger about themselves.

"She can come much harder than that. Slick just needs a little assistance," Snowman's skirt rides higher. Slick tries to look straight away at Die's jacket, but she's still aware of Snowman's cunt, so near, so warm. She doesn't want to drool, but she'd be lying if she said she wasn't. At least it looks just like Die's fucking her mouth too hard to keep all the spit in. "Sawbuck, help her out."

"With pleasure," The fat fuck waddles over. Slick rolls her eyes as he takes Trace's place, getting his trousers open. But that eye-roll ends as he slides his cock into her, going far deeper than any of the others did. It's big, long and thick, and it fucking hurts how much he pushes into her. Sawbuck doesn't seem to notice or care that she's making hurt noises around Die's cock. "That's a girl. I know you like it. I can feel you getting wetter."

She snarls with frustration, cut off when he thrusts into her. He's deeper than he has any right to be, deep enough that her body's protesting. Sawbuck doesn't go fast though. His thrusts are slow and even, and each thrust in takes long enough that her body almost forgets how deep he's going until he's sliding inside of her again, filling her up.

"If the Midnight Crew isn't fucking her, they're really missing out," Die keeps thrusting in, his cock rubbing up against the roof of her mouth. He laughs when Sawbuck's cock forces her further down onto Die with each steady fuck, until he's nearly at the back of her throat. Slick gags when he finally hits it, but it doesn't stop Die. If anything, his hips speed up. "Ah, that's good."

Sawbuck's hands hold her hips steady, forcing her to tilt her body upwards. The reason for this becomes clear when he thrusts and her eyes go wide with shock as the head of his cock hits some cluster of nerves deep inside of her head-on. The second dead-on thrust makes it clear that this isn't some accident. The fat fuck knows exactly what he's doing. She struggles, but she doesn't get anywhere, not when she's sandwiched between those two assholes.

"Don't fight it. I'm going to make you feel real good," Sawbuck sounds soothing, but all that does is make her more tense and furious. Who the fuck does he think he is? She doesn't want this, he fucking knows she doesn't want this, and she doesn't need his patronizing bullshit. "Just relax, I'll make you come harder than anybody ever has before."

"Looking at her, she's probably never come before t-tonight," Die's voice catches in his throat, and she tries hard to bite him as he fucks her face. But he's more careful than Itchy, even when he's losing it, and the best she can do is wait out the harsh thrusts into her mouth. Die shoves her all the way down on his cock as he comes, and the salty taste fills her mouth once more. She refuses the swallow, risking blackness swarming in at the edges of her vision rather than take down even a bit of his disgusting spunk. The moment he's out of her mouth, she spits out everything she can, aiming for his pants.

"Haha oh fuck! Look man, she just came all over you!" Itchy crows and Die makes a disgusted face. Slick tries her best to sneer, even though her mouth is forced open and she's drooling everywhere. "Next up! Doze!"

"Just a moment," Snowman motions for Doze to stay back. "Sawbuck, if you will."

"Yeah, give me a moment," He keeps thrusting into her. One hand leaves her hip, sliding underneath her. She half-expects him to reach for her clit, but he just settles the hand right above her cunt, pressing hard on the carapace there. And horrible as it is, that little pressure is all it takes for Sawbuck to start hitting her buttons in all the right ways. She thrashes and squirms, trying to break the angle and the thrusts, but she doesn't get anywhere. He's got a tight grip on her, and his cock is too long to fully dislodge. Every thrust presses up against a part of her that just torques tighter and tighter, and it becomes a struggle to keep biting back the sounds her body wants to make.

"Do you see how hard she's trying to stay quiet," Snowman talks to Crowbar, barely taking her eyes off of Slick, and speaking loud enough for everyone to hear. Slick stares at her, nearly shaking with rage. "She's quite the moaner if you get her going. I always did have to find some way to muffle her when she was coming. Didn't I Slick?"

Slick can only making an incoherent rage filled sound, something sloppy that's almost a 'fuck you bitch' except not at all, not really. Sawbuck keeps pounding into her from behind, his gut pressing up against the back of her ass and that hand of his pressing hard against the top of her cunt. She fights it for as long as she can, straining desperately to keep every last sound in, but there's only so much she can do. And as the fucker thrusts into her at just the right angle, she grunts a little, the sound clear to all.

"That'a girl. Yeah, we're getting close," Sawbuck's fat fingers stroke the side of her hips, his cock still driving steadily into her. Snowman extends a foot, the toe of her shoe nudging Slick's chin up, making her face Snowman. The bitch just looks at her with that smile, all while Sawbuck drives Slick out of her fucking mind trying not to come. "Don't be like that, not when we're like this."

The hand above her cunt dips down and she makes a furious protesting sound when his fingers start groping around. They find her clit and begin to stroke it, which is fucking cheating on every single level possible. She fights, but it's too late. The combined force is too fucking much. Slick comes so hard that she can taste blood, a furious moan escaping her open mouth and her vision blurring momentarily. Her body shudders hard around Sawbuck, spasming as she comes. Slick tries to duck her head down, but Snowman keeps it tilted up, forcing her to look Snowman right in the face as she makes sounds she's trying so desperately not to.

"Listen to that bitch squeal! I didn't think she had it in her!" Itchy sounds pleased as punch, and he's beside Doze in a second, staring at her with that smug look on his face. "Spades Slick, you little slut."

"Good job Sawbuck," Die congratulates the bastard, as if this is worth complimenting him over. She hears someone slap Sawbuck on the back, and there's chuckling from all around. "She sounds like a whore."

"She sounds better than a whore. Whores don't put nearly this much energy into it," She can hear Fin grinning when he says this. Slick imagines ripping his eyes out and it's the only thing that keeps her from having a total mental breakdown.

"I could listen to her do this for hours," Snowman purrs, only withdrawing her foot when Slick's made her last helpless moan. Her legs stay spread, giving Slick an eyeful, even as Slick falls onto the floor, unable to keep herself upright in the aftermath of coming. "Doze, thank you for your patience. She's yours again."

"Thank you," Doze kneels in right beside Slick's head and tugs her upright. He quickly shoves her against his groin, his dick slotting into her mouth. She fumes, though her brain is half-fuzzy from the fucking. Sawbuck doesn't last much longer, a small blessing since his dick's large enough that it's hurting. She feels him pull out, and then there's the ever disgusting feeling of cum landing on her back.

There's movement behind her, and he's replaced with another dick, nearly big as Sawbuck's. Her eyes squeeze tight, her body just fucking aches. Greedy hands grab at Slick, squeezing and rubbing. Their owner becomes clear when Quarters speaks, his hands feeling her breasts up. "Holy fuck, she's still tight even after him."

"I'm surprised she's still tight with you in her," Fin sneers and there's laughter from around them. Slick tries to fight, but she's still a mess from coming. The only reason she's still upright is because she's stuck between Doze and Quarters, and she couldn't fall down if she wanted to.

Still, she feels lightheaded and sick. The voices around her slur, their words becoming indistinct and vague, and the colours leak out of the room. Her eyes flutter back in her head, and Slick thankfully, blissfully, passes right the fuck out.

She comes back sometime later. She's not really sure how long's passed. Slick's still being fucked, though Doze has pulled out of her mouth and he's just stroking his cock beside her face. She blinks, woozily looking around.

"There she is. Looks like she just needed some air," Crowbar's voice is like nails on a chalkboard and her eyes glance around. He steps around Snowman, holding a glass of water in his hands. "Get her head for me Doze."

"Sure thing," Doze tilts her face up, and Crowbar presses the glass of water against Slick's mouth, pouring the water in. She swallows what she can, and spits out what she can, and barely manages to keep it from going down her lungs. The cold water wakes her up a little more, and she realizes she's still being fucked. Except it's not by Quarters, because she can see him sitting on the right, looking sated.

Her eyes widen with horror and with rage. She passed out. And they kept raping her. She struggles with her bonds, turning her head to see who's behind her. Slick barely catches a glimpse of Eggs thrusting into her before Crowbar tugs her face forward again. "What do you say?"

Slick stares at him, her mind still a little too fuzzy to understand. Then she realizes what he wants. Instead of a 'thank you', she does her best to spit on him. Her reward is nothing but a slap across the face hard enough to make her eyes sting. She sags down towards the floor, Doze pulling her back up just so he can push his cock into her mouth. Slick gnashes at the ring, her jaw sore from being held apart. Eggs grunts behind her, his cock still pushing into Slick. "Aw yeah I'm- I'm-"

"Just do it you fucking retard," Trace rolls his eyes, and that seems to be what Eggs needs. He shoves deep into Slick and comes and she shudders at the sensation. When he pulls out, she realizes how fucking sore she is. If she can walk when this is done, it'll be nothing short of a miracle. "Watching you and Biscuits fuck is tedious."

"I'm not Teedeeis, I'm Eggs," The idiot says and Slick feels nothing but a dull throbbing hate that something with the same IQ as toast just fucked her.

Doze slowly thrusts into her mouth. She can't tell if he's any closer to finishing than when he started. Her teeth strain against the metal ring, but she's no closer to biting him than she was when they started. If only he'd be stupid enough to veer off course, but that probably won't happen.

"Well now that she's awake again, I think it's Stitch's turn," There's something in Crowbar's tone that she doesn't like. Slick squirms, but that's about all she can do at the moment. The Felt change places again, Eggs swapping out for Stitch, who gets himself settled behind her.

He slides his dick inside of her, giving a couple of quick thrusts. And as soon as he does, he pulls out again, leaving Slick confused. "Back out of her Doze, we're going to want to listen to this," Stitch tells Doze, who obediently does so. Slick resolves herself not to make a single fucking noise for the Felt. Stitch can fuck her all he wants, he's not getting a thing.

She can feel him lining himself back up, but she doesn't fully understand what he's got planned, not until she feels the head of his cock press up against her ass. Her eyes go wide but she doesn't have a fucking chance to react before he shoves into her entrance without much warning. Slick should scream, but all the air in her lungs just disappears as he pushes in, leaving her silently gasping. A low, horrified grunt comes out of her throat. Doze keeps stroking his cock right in front of her face, leaving her mouth open and her sounds for all to hear.

"Oh she likes that. Just look at it. The bitch is speechless," Fin jokes and they laugh. She can barely breathe. It hurts so much, the little lubrication doing nearly nothing. But the hurt is more than just the pain; it's the fucking degradation and shame. Cum is dripping out of her, there's a cock shoved into her ass, and she's being watched by fourteen pairs of hungry, terrifying eyes. "How's it feel?"

"Good. Tight," Stitch just gets his hands settled on her hips, forcing her to stay up, even as her knees try to slip out. He fucks her with a steady, relentless rhythm, not caring how much it's hurting her. Slick wants to close her mouth, bite her tongue, but the ring is in the way and she can't do anything but drool and grunt with each hard thrust in. "Tightest I've had in ages."

"I should have fucked her in the ass," Trace sighs, those greedy eyes of his fixed on her as she's mercilessly fucked. "But her cunt was so fucking good."

"You'll have plenty of chances Trace," Snowman's gloats softly and Slick sneers as best she can around the ring, trying hard not to let them see how much the idea terrifies her. Her Crew has to be coming to get her. They wouldn't leave her here with these maniacs. Any moment, they're going to come storming through the door and save her from this humiliation.

Doze's breathing has sped up but she's too busy suffering through this misery to notice until it's too late and he comes, hitting her right in the face. Slick's eyes slam shut as cum spurts first across her open mouth, and then her cheeks and one eye. She grimaces helplessly, only opening her right eye when the bastard's finished. Her other eye stays shut to keep it from creeping inside and burning her eyes.

"That's a good look for her," Crowbar leans over Snowman's shoulder, standing entirely too close to her. Even though she hates the bitch, even though it's been years and she would stab Snowman to death if it wouldn't end the universe, she still feels the deep-seated desire to kill Crowbar for getting anywhere near Snowman. He grins at her, and Slick tries to snarl, but it's hard to do anything when Stitch is still fucking her.

Clover helpfully lines up in front of her, both hands grabbing onto her head and forcing it down to his level. He sticks his cock into the gag and starts fucking her face. He's smaller than the others, and she barely feels it. It's fucked up how much of a relief that is. "Ooo, this would be better without the ring."

"Yeah, right up until she bites your dick off. Even your luck wouldn't save you from those teeth," Fin points out.

"Like you're one to talk-" Itchy laughs and she hears the thump of flesh hitting flesh in what's a punch. She tries to focus on that and not on the cock steadily thrusting into her ass, and the horrible burning feeling. Of course, the conversation quickly turns back to her. "So what do you think? You breaking in that ass for the first time?"

"No way, look at her. You think the Crew isn't fucking her steadily? Bet Droog's had that ass before," Trace grins at her, all his teeth showing. "You let him come inside of there?"

Stitch's hands dig in tighter and he starts to fuck her faster, knocking those horrified little gasping sounds out of her. Only the cock in her mouth keeps them from being heard by everyone, but even then, she's sure they can hear them in some muffled version. Stitch keeps thrusting deeper with each sound, clearly looking for another, "There's no way you're getting out of here without coming. She's like a finger-trap."

"It's a shame she's got such tiny tits. She'd be fucking great otherwise. Tight box and a tighter ass," Matchsticks reaches out, his hand groping her breasts and pinching her nipples. She tries to squirm away but she's not getting anywhere, not with all of them around. "I'm going to enjoy when it's my turn to take another crack at you."

"Only once for the moment. You'll all have chances in the future to do as you'd like to her," Snowman's voice cuts through, drawing Slick's attention to her again. "Of course, we will have to keep her restrained. She can be so spiteful, even when things are to her benefit."

Stitch fucks her hard enough to bring tears to Slick's eyes. No matter how hard she tries to blink them away, the pain keeps bringing them forward, until there's just this haze across them. Clover's not quite large enough for her to hide them behind and they're seen easily enough by Die. "Look, she's crying."

She blinks both eyes, trying to be rid of them, but she doesn't get anywhere, not when Stitch chooses then to shove in as hard as he can. It hurts like hell and a few tears go down her cheeks, burning hot and furious. Her one eye stings as the tears bring some of the semen in, and no amount of blinking can get rid of that. Stitch's cock twitches inside of her, and after a moment, she feels the awful hot flush of semen inside of her. He stays inside until he's finished, only pulling out once she feels him go limp again. Stitch laughs, and to add insult to injury, he slaps her ass once his cock is out of it. "Have at her."

"I know who should go next! Caaaans!" Clover sing-songs and Slick panics. He's huge, if he gets inside of her, she'll be ripped apart. Slick jerks back, off of Clover, and almost gets to her feet before they grab onto her and slam her back down onto the floor. Slick screams, frustration and fear intermingling, fighting to get free. "Oh look, she can't wait! Cans!"

"Leave me outta this," Cans answers, sounding like he's just outside the room. Relief washes over Slick, quickly followed by blinding rage. She shouldn't be feeling relief. There's nothing about this worth being relieved over. These assholes have all signed their death warrants, every single fucking one of them. She struggles to compose herself, clamping down on the tears leaking out of her eyes. Her name is Spades Slick, and she won't cry over this shit. She refuses to give any of these assholes the satisfaction. Slick gets herself under control, or as much under as she can when she's bleeding and being used by these assholes. It's enough to stop the water works, and to get her energy focused back on fighting the Felt.

"But Cans, we can share her!" Clover gets right up in her face, wrapping his fist around his cock and stroking it. Slick keeps struggling, refusing to let him into her mouth again if she can help it. He doesn't seem all that interested, and in fact, he comes on her face a few moments later. Slick shuts her other eye, and she's blind for a moment, unable to see a damn thing. "Oh-ho, look! Isn't that pretty!"

"She looks better with a face full of cum. We should just let it glue her eyes shut and keep her like this," Matchsticks sounds like he's grinning and Slick has to fight not to shudder at the sound of his voice.

"I think not. Get some water," A finger touches the bottom of Slick's chin, lifting it up. It's Snowman. Slick would recognize that touch anywhere. "I want her to look at me."

"I've got it!" Itchy takes off in a gust of wind. Snowman's fingers stroke over Slick's cheeks, touching her with a gentleness that's clearly mocking. Her fingers press against the cracks at the side of Slick's mouth where the ring's fit in, and she presses against them while Slick flinches. Another blast of air reveals that Itchy's arrived again. "Here you go!"

"Thank you Itchy," Cold water pours down Slick's face, washing away the cum and blood and sweat. Her eyes stay closed as the water flushes them clean, and she breaths irregularly, mist spraying out of her mouth with every painful huff. The last of the water slips away and Snowman's fingers gently wipe Slick's eyes clean. They slip around the back of her head and touch the buckle at the back, undoing it. Slick's eyes snap open, just in time to watch Snowman undo the gag and to pull it free. Slick's jaw slams shut the moment it's off, all too glad to be able to close it again, though Snowman keeps her grip on Slick, forcing her to keep looking Snowman in the face. "Crowbar. Fuck her."

"No-" The word slurs coming out of Slick's mouth, her mouth still in pain from the ring. "You bitch."

"You know how I feel about that word," Snowman's fingers prod the painful corners of her mouth before pulling back. She licks her fingers before slipping them under her skirt. "Fuck her hard."

"Yes ma'am," Crowbar walks out of Slick's line of sight and she flips out, fighting as hard as she can. But there's nothing she can do to stop him from settling between her white and red streaked thighs. She screams as Crowbar slides in. The rest were bad enough, but Crowbar is somehow worse. He's everything Slick fucking hates, and now he's balls deep inside of her.

Snowman, that whore, that fucking no good bitch, just spreads her thighs out, two fingers rubbing up against her clit. The scent is overpowering and her mouth waters, wanting nothing more than to see if Snowman still tastes the same after all this time. She's furious with herself for her reaction, but it doesn't stop her from wanting any less.

"You know Slick," Crowbar speaks conversationally, as if this is a friendly talk between friends and not the tail end of a gang rape. "While fucking you was never part of the plan, I can't say it's an unwelcome change."

"Fuck you, you piece of shit," She slurs, though it isn't as defiant as before, and it ends prematurely when Crowbar thrusts deep inside of her. Slick's sore and tender, and as much as it horrifies her to admit it, she's right on the edge. She may have passed out, but her body was still there while it was being fucked, and now it's a little desperate to come again. Crowbar's cock is thrusting into her at just the right speed and angle to make it itch even more powerful.

"Now now, manners Slick," Snowman chastises her, those fingers moving in circles right in front of Slick's eyes. "This is no time to be vulgar. Especially after you've been treated so nicely. You never even thanked Sawbuck for helping you come."

He chuckles nearby and her eyes dart over, fixing on him and the others around him. "Fuck you, fuck all of you pieces of shit! I'm going to kill- ah!" Crowbar slams into her and she can't speak for a moment, her body nearly coming. But she doesn't, not just then, and she manages to get her words out. "K-kill every single last one of you!"

"A threat's only good if you keep up your end of it," Crowbar presses his front against her back, speaking directly into her ear. "You've been making the same threat for how many years now? If you were capable of killing us, you would have done it at the start."

She turns her head quickly as she can, trying to bite him. Her reflexes are slowed though, and he gets out of reach in time, shoving Slick face-first into the ground. One hand holds her down while he fucks her, but she can still speak, even if it's getting harder and harder to. "You're f-fucking pathetic! A gang of scum-sucking rapists!"

Crowbar presses in close again. This time, his hand stays tight on her head, keeping her face down even as he speaks to her. "You know, if you were any other woman in the world and I came in here to find them fucking you, I'd have their heads. But you're not any other woman. You're Spades Slick. Every single person in his room, with the exception of Clover and Snowman, has felt the sharp end of your blades."

"I've got fucking scars from her," There's a dark tone to Trace's voice, and as her eyes dart around, she sees the mood's changed again, from jubilant to a cold sort of anger. Slick becomes painfully, acutely aware that yes, she has tried to kill most of these men. And she would have succeeded if it weren't for that fucking tailor. She feels a swell of rage. If she'd killed them, she wouldn't be here. If she'd killed them, not one of these fucks would have laid a single hand on her.

"So if you're thinking of trying to shame us, I'm sorry to say, but that's not going to work," Crowbar thrusts in hard and deep, and she clenches her teeth tight as she tries so hard not to come. "You're getting exactly what you deserve. The only thing is that when we're finished, you're still going to be alive, because I want you to live with this."

"I"m going to fucking murder you! All of you! You think I was pissed before, just wait-" Her eyes roll back in her head as Crowbar's thrusts finally force her over the edge. It's not as strong as with Sawbuck, and for that she's fucking glad because if she moaned like that again, she would have to cut her own throat. As it stands, she just grunts and shakes, cursing mostly. "Fuck fuck fuck!"

Crowbar's hands tighten on her hips and head, and he backs out of her, leaving her to writhe and pulse. She expects to feel him come on her back like some of the others, but he doesn't. His hand lets up and she finds herself hauled upwards again. "Get the gag on her."

"NO NO FUCK NO!" They wrestle the gag back onto her, Slick fighting every step of the way. She keeps her teeth clenched tight together, refusing to open them even as they twist her fingers and try to hurt her. It's only when Fin's hands close around her throat and tighten, strangling her to the point of blacking out, that her mouth opens and they're able to get the ring in again. Fin's hands let go and her body desperately gasps in air, even though the rest of her would be happy to pass out and skip the rest of this bullshit.

Just as the blackness backs out of her vision and she can see again, Crowbar steps forward. He's still hard and wet from being inside of her.

"Clean it off," Crowbar shoves the dick into her mouth, and all she can taste is herself, and the cum from those who came inside of her. He doesn't thrust into her mouth like the others, he just forces her head all the way down her shaft and keeps it there. She fights back, but it's hard when she can barely breathe. "I said, clean it off."

Slick balls her hands into fists and reluctantly begins to suck on Crowbar. She hates him so hard that all she can see is red endless rage when she thinks about him. His cock stays deep in her throat, his hands keeping her head down.

"You're right. She does respond well to orders," She can't see the smug bastard's face when he's keeping her this close to him, but she can hear him smiling.

"Slick likes to pretend she doesn't, but she has always preferred she be told exactly what to do when she's on her knees," Snowman reaches out, trailing her fingers over Slick's cheek. "She can be so very obedient when she's given a reason."

"I'm sure we can find something to motivate her. Maybe you," Crowbar stays completely still, forcing her to do all the fucking work. If she could bite his dick off, she would. Instead she chomps helplessly at the ring and sucks on him. Maybe if he gets off, this will be okay. She's so tired of dicks. If she spends the rest of her life never seeing one again, it'll still be too fucking soon.

And maybe, just maybe, she really does want Snowman. She hates the bitch more than words can say, but Slick still wants to fuck her, to wash this bitter taste out of her mouth with something sweet and familiar.

"Fuck, that did the trick," Crowbar laughs, sounding a bit uneasy. He better come soon, or she's going to try choking to death on it. Slick sucks on him as hard as she can, hands balling into fists. Come on asshole, hurry the fuck up. He just laughs again, holding her in place when she tries to bob her head. "You don't need to do that to clean it off. Just keep sucking."

He pulls back, not enough that he's out of her mouth, but just enough so only the head of his cock is resting inside. She doesn't get it, not until he comes and suddenly that's all she can taste. The others came down the back of her throat for the most part, but Crowbar makes sure to come right in the front of her mouth, all over her tongue. Slick's eyes go wide in shock and she struggles, but she can't get away. Crowbar groans and gushes in her mouth, forcing her to take every last drop.

It's only when she's swallowed it all does he pull out, stepping back and tucking his cock into his pants. Slick gags and tries to spit it out, but there's nothing left but the aftertaste. Crowbar stoops and grabs her by the gag, forcing her to look up at him. "Every time you threaten me, or any of us, I want you to remember this. 'cause we will. You remember exactly how I taste, and I'll remember how you looked when I came in your mouth."

She wrenches her face away from his hands, though she can't really escape him. Slick's so sore and tired, and it's only pure spite and rage that are keeping her from just lying down and waiting to die. She won't let them see how badly this has hurt her.

Crowbar doesn't go after her again, stepping back. "She's all yours."

"Well then," Snowman slips her hand out of her cunt, leaving her legs spread wide. "Help her out of that will you?"

The gag comes off, falling to the floor, and Slick spits on the ground, trying desperately to get the taste out of her mouth. She doesn't get much of a chance, shoved forward between Snowman's thighs. Slick wants to bite, to tear her into bloody shreds, but she also wants this to be over immediately. So instead, she braces herself, and leans in all the way, her tongue seeking out Snowman's clit.

This is familiar. It's like coming home, if home was horribly degrading and a constant reminder that no matter how she fought and rebelled against the system, she would always be stuck beneath Snowman's heels. Slick closes her eyes and pretends for a moment she isn't bleeding and in a great deal of pain, that her arms aren't tied and her clothes aren't in shreds, and that maybe this isn't explicitly rape. Maybe this is Derse and she's kneeling before the Queen because she hates her and loves her at the same fucking time. But Slick can't make it stick. She's never been any fucking good at pretend.

So she licks Snowman's clit in steady quick strokes, the scent of her one-time lover filling her nose. Compared to the other thing she's had in her mouth tonight, this is more than just tolerable. Snowman's hand comes to rest on top of Slick's head, her sticky fingers stroking over her skull. If Slick had her hands free, they would be grasping onto the bitch's thighs and digging in tight enough to break it.

"That's good," Snowman's purring now, and Slick can hear her voice wavering ever so slightly. She knows that waiver well. Snowman's wet, but of course she would be. She just sat here and watched Slick humiliated and brutalized. There's nothing that makes her wetter than seeing Slick in pain. Slick keeps her eyes shut tight, trying desperately to ignore the heavy breathing behind her, the way the rest of the Felt keeps trying to intrude with sly comments to one another. Snowman seems to be ignoring them too, her fingers steadily stroking Slick. "You've got better with time. Did someone finally hold you down and teach you?"

"I would have paid to see that," Fin laughs, but he quickly goes quiet, presumably when Snowman turns a nasty look on him. Slick just keeps trying to push Snowman towards an orgasm. If she comes, maybe she'll be thrown in a room somewhere and left there to sleep. And by the time she wakes up, the Crew will finally turn up and fucking save her, and they'll never have to know this happened. She'll tell them they beat her to a pulp, and then they'll kill every single fucking last one of these assholes, even Snowman, and no one will ever know what happened to her.

Slick holds onto this as she tries to get Snowman off. No one will ever know, especially not her Crew. Slick bares her teeth, and though it's dangerous, she scrapes them along Snowman's clit, just hard enough to make sure she'll be sore in the morning. She expects pain, a slap or the sizzle of a cigarette on her carapace. But all Snowman does is caress Slick's head. Somehow, that's worse than any pain could be.

Snowman's thighs clench around the side of her head, squeezing her tight. She can feel Snowman clenching up, her tongue all too aware of the way her clit is swollen and throbbing. Her fingers keep digging in and her breath comes in quick little puffs. She can't see Snowman's face, but she hears her come, she feels her coming too, her whole body squeezing tight, that fucking soft pained noise Snowman always makes when she's coming for Slick-

Slick works her through it, and when Snowman finally finishes, Slick pulls back. The lower half of her face is soaked and Snowman is a sated sprawled mess, that lazy smug smile on her face. She leans down, tugging Slick up as high as she can go on her knees, and kisses her on the mouth, her tongue licking the sheen on Slick's face. And Slick kisses back, even though it's the last thing she should do. She still tastes the same, even after all these years. Snowman pulls back after a moment, leaning her forehead against Slick's. "What a good girl."

She doesn't think, she just reacts. Slick spits right in Snowman's face. Snowman goes still, staring down at Slick with shock, and with a cold sort of rage. Slick doesn't care. She knows she's just made it worse, but she doesn't care. Slick just bares her teeth. "Fuck. You. Bitch."

"No Slick. Not me. Them," She pushes Slick away, letting her sprawl onto her back. Snowman stands, Crowbar at her side in a moment to offer her an arm. She brushes it aside, heels snapping against the floor as she approaches Slick. One foot settles in the middle of Slick's chest, pressing down hard enough to make her cry out in pain. "I should have known it would take more than just this to break you. But that's fine. We'll see how long you can go before you're begging to have me back."

"Fuck you!" Slick screams up at her, even as the heel presses down. "Fuck you, you fucking cunt bitch! You whore-"

Her screams are cut shot when Snowman slams her foot into Slick's stomach and knocks the air out of her. And while Slick gasps in air, Snowman heads out of the room. Crowbar glances down at Slick while she's struggling to breathe and shrugs. "You heard the woman. Help yourselves."

Someone gets behind her and Slick kicks them in the face as hard as she can now that they aren't holding her legs down. It's Matchsticks that yells out, clutching his face. His nose is bleeding everywhere, and she follows it up with a sharp kick straight to his crotch, making sure to kick hard enough to do more than just hurt. Matchsticks goes down, making a sound that Slick will treasure for the rest of her life. That fucker won't be getting his dick up anytime soon.

"Get her fucking legs!" Trace and Fin both manage to get hold of them, and even as she does her best to yank them away, they get them pressed up together. They take the rope off the floor and tie her ankles together crudely. Only when they're knotted tight does Trace let go of her, just in time to punch her in the back of the head. Slick sprawls out over the ground, her vision blacking out for a moment.

It swims back in, just as Itchy weasels up against her again. "You know, I'm thinking maybe this time I'll see what the other guys were gushing about-"

"SHIT, GET DOWN!" Fin hits the floor. Everyone stares at him with momentary confusion. Slick's not confused though. Her eyes go to the door. There's only one thing that would make Fin hit the floor like that.

"What the hell are you doing?" Stitch gives Fin a prod with his foot. Fin just gets his arms up over his head and Stitch scowls. He figures it out easily enough, knocking Slick's hat off the effigy and heading out of the room, presumably to his boutique to deal with the imminent aftermath.

Sawbuck helps Matchsticks up off the floor. "Come on, we'll get you taken care of."

"T-that fuc-fucking bitch," Matchsticks can barely string the words together. "G-gonna f-fuck you-... up."

"I'll fuck you up worse! I'll rip your fucking dick off and cram it down your throat!" Her voice is hoarse from screaming, but she manages to yell a little longer.

"Come on," Sawbuck steps out into the hall. There's the sound of gunfire and Sawbuck disappears, taking Matchsticks with him as they're knocked back in time. Bullets rip through the wall and door, wood and plaster flying everywhere. The remaining Felt hit the ground.

“Shit, the Crew’s here!” Itchy glances up from where he’s lying on the floor, then grins, giving Slick’s cheek a hard pat. “We’ll have to pick this up another time, when we’re not going to get interrupted.”

Slick tries to bite him, baring all her teeth. “If you ever touch me again, I’m going to fucking rip you apart with my bare hands!”

“If I ever touch you again?” Itchy grins and blurs, and she screams with rage as she feels his fingers slide inside her cunt. “Like this?”

“For fuck’s sakes Itchy, we need to go!” Fin kicks the door open. There’s another blast of machine gun fire over their heads and he stays crouched on the floor, glancing out into the corridor quickly. He draws his gun and fires down the hall, quickly making a retreat while the rest of the Crew’s dodging those bullets. Trace follows after a moment, Clover close behind him.

Slick thrashes about, trying to get his fingers out. “I’ll fucking kill you! I’ll kill you!”

“Sure you will, but until then, I’m going to keep thinking all about this,” He twists his fingers before pulling them out and wiping them on her face, leaving two sticky lines down her cheek. “Bye bye Slick.”

“Itchy, move it!” Die grabs onto Itchy, shoving him towards the hall. Itchy zips out and disappears without a trace while Die fires blindly down the hall, heading after him. Slick writhes on the floor with rage and agony, trying desperately to get out of the ropes holding her in place. But they’re as tight as when they started, and she’s left lying on the floor, helpless and trapped an unable to even so much as cover herself up.

“Boss! Are you okay?” Deuce comes in first, a stick of dynamite in his hands. Who knows what the idiot thinks he’s going to do with that, but he’s got it ready to light. He rushes right over to Slick, stopping suddenly when he realizes that she’s naked and turning around to avert his eyes. “Droog! They took away Slick’s clothes!”

“Shut up Deuce! Just untie me!” She snaps orders at him but he won’t look at her, as if she gives a fuck about him seeing her naked. At least he doesn’t understand what’s happened here. “Deuce you piece of shit!”

Droog comes in, eyes seeking out Slick. It takes him a moment to look down, and then Slick just presses her face into the ground, not wanting to look at him. She knows what she looks like right now, she doesn’t need to see it on his face. There’s nothing from Droog for far too long, and then he finally starts moving again, his voice slightly off when he speaks. “Where’s your deck?”

“I don’t know. They took it.” She won’t look at him. Droog kneels beside her and he starts working the ropes off of her legs and arms. As soon as her arms are free, she gets hold of the remains of her clothes. There's nothing but rags though. Nothing she can use to cover herself with.

Droog gets her legs free, just as Boxcars comes barrelling in. Droog's got his poker face on, and Deuce doesn't understand, but Boxcars does, and the look he gives Slick just pisses her off more. She doesn't want his fucking horror and pity. She doesn't need this shit from him too. "Slick..."

Boxcars reaches for her and Slick slaps his hands away, not wanting anyone to touch her. “F-fuck off. I can do this,” She covers it up with a snarl, forcing herself to her feet. Slick feels like she’ll never be clean again, but she already knows that’s not true. She survived the constant humiliation on Derse, she’ll survive this shit too.

“Here,” Droog takes off his jacket, offering it to her. Slick takes it and carefully puts it on, her body nearly screaming with pain as she moves. She struggles to button it up, and for a moment, she thinks Droog is going to reach down and do them. But he keeps his hands to himself and she doesn’t have to threaten to kill him. The jacket hangs down just above her knees when it’s buttoned up, looking ridiculous but doing the job. “We need to get going. They’ll come back as soon as the fire’s out.”

“I fucking know that, don’t tell me what I fucking know,” She snaps at him. If there's fire going, that means Matchsticks will show up again. She wants to be fucking gone. Slick starts to walk, making it about five steps before sheer willpower fails to keep her upright and he knees start to wobble. It’s another four steps before they give and she manages to grab onto the wall then to keep herself upright. She’s still trying to get things under control when Boxcars scoops her up in his arms and she loses it. “Put me down! Put me down you fucking asshole! I can do this!”

“I know you can boss, but we gotta go now,” Boxcars hurries up the stairs, the other three following. Slick punches him as hard as she can, making sure to hurt that asshole. She doesn’t want to be carried and she sure as hell doesn’t want anybody touching her. Boxcars doesn’t seem to notice or care, keeping her close to his chest as they head out of the burning building.

The van's within sight and she wants nothing more than to walk out of here, to prove to these fuckers that she doesn't need anyone's assistance, that she's stronger than all of them. But as she's about to really hurt Boxcars so he'll set her down, it's Droog who speaks up and gets her to stop. "Slick. You've got nothing to prove to us."

"Fuck you," She spits out but there's no real hate in it towards him. It's just an automatic reaction. Her body's so fucking tired, and she doesn't want to think, not for a moment. So she stops thinking. She stops keeping her eyes open.

She wakes up when water touches her, jerking awake and grabbing onto whoever's holding her. It's just Boxcars and he doesn't wince, even as her fingers dig into his carapace. She's still in Droog's jacket, but they're home in their bathroom and she's being lowered into hot water. "Easy boss. It's alright. I'm just setting you down, alright?"

Deuce is peeking around the corner of the open door, staring at her with worry. She snaps at him, and at Boxcars, her throat hoarse. "I'm not a fucking invalid, you don't need to talk to me like I'm one."

Normally that should be enough to get Boxcar's dander up. But he doesn't say a damn thing. He just gets her settled in the water. "We'll be just outside boss. You need us-"

"I don't- I don't fucking need anyone. Get the fuck out of here," Slick's voice cracks and she has to stop to compose herself. Boxcars just nods and backs out of the bathroom. He grabs Deuce on his out, yanking him along. And then, there's just Droog standing there. Slick starts to struggle out of the jacket. "Here. Have the fucking thing before it's ruined."

"Forget about it. I can get another," Droog walks in and holds out a hand. He's got a switchblade in it, and he just waits for Slick to take it. Droog doesn't say a thing, not even as Slick's hand shakes when she gets a grip on it. He just makes sure she's got it in her hand before he leaves the bathroom, closing the door behind him.

Slick opens the blade on the third try, her hands trembling as she struggles to press the button. She's exhausted and nauseous, her emotions rapidly alternating between numbness and blinding rage. The taste of cum is still in her mouth, and there's a little blood in the bathwater from what they did to her.

But she's alive. She's alive, and she plans to stay that way. And the next time she sees one of those green motherfuckers, she's going to slice him and make him suffer. As for Snowman... Slick tightens her grip on the switchblade. She'll get hers too. They'll all get theirs.

She sits in the hot water until she passes out from exhaustion, head resting on the side of the tub, the switchblade still clutched tight in her hand.


End file.
